


Chapter 26

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Like all the other times they came across that student, it's a darky stormy night when they're patrolling at Ye Ran.
Relationships: M-21/Tao (Noblesse)
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815646
Kudos: 20





	Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you please do a comedy ( on a stormy day ) with an OC and a canon character or two canon characters with 5th prompt? The "You kissed me" / "You kissed me back" / "And I'm not here to apologise." one.

M-21 stared up at the sky.

Even as the rain bombarded his face he didn’t squint, and instead his tense shoulders eased, relaxing as the rain washed away his worries. Although he was here at Ye Ran to patrol, he didn’t bother with it. Tao was here too.

At the glimpse of his hair and his presence arriving next to him, M-21 sighed. Yeah. He was here too.

…

Wait…

Why was he _here_?

He looked to Tao, opening his mouth to ask but instead looked away. The memories of what had happened earlier today was too clear so instead he left to continue patrolling. There were complaints of “Hey! You’re already leaving me?” and “M-21 come baaaaack!” but he’d grown used to ignoring them.

Inside the dark hallways of the school, M-21 frowned. The noise from the rain was different inside. More… hollow. It reminded him of the children sleeping over at Frankenstein’s home a few weeks ago. Hadn’t they said something about that student the three of them had dealt with being a ghost? He’d ignored it then because ghosts weren’t something he believed in but he hadn’t seen her come to school when he’d thought about it.

It only came to mind because it was a stormy night like all the times she had appeared. It was probably nothing though, so he pushed it to the back of his mind as he continued with his rounds.

When he heard the piano, those thoughts returned. Takeo had said he’d seen her because she had been playing it then too. Heading towards the music room he spotted Tao again. Thought he still wanted to avert his eyes he just opened the door revealing the female student from the previous time.

Her hair was still wet. Water dripped on the floor, on her seat, on the keys that she played. Frankenstein wouldn’t be happy with _any_ of this. Before he could reproach her though Tao covered his mouth. M-21 ripped his hand off his face; that had been a tad too familiar to the scene before breakfast.

Hissing quietly, almost as if to keep the student from hearing them, he shot Tao a nasty glare, “Don’t you dare do that. Not again like before.”

Tao blinked- “Before?”

“You know! When-” affronted by the display of ignorance which was obviously faked, M-21 ignored the heat creeping up his cheeks- “you kissed me!”

Another blink, and then Tao grinned even as the piano seemed to be played louder- “You kissed me back.”

“And I’m not here to apologize! Just-” M-21 was cut off as Tao slung his arms around his shoulders.

“Aw~ You usually aren’t this shy when we’re alone. How come kissing’s fine then?”

M-21’s face flushed brighter- “Exactly! When we’re alone! Not in front of people.”

“Come on! It’s not that ba- Huh?”

Both Tao and M-21 looked to the piano which had gone silent. The female student was standing over it, dripping all over the expensive instrument. For a few moments nobody moved, and they simmered in the sound of rain.

Then there was lightning and the thunder permeated through them.

“I-” the student finally spoke, and it was the first time she had ever.

She turned around and they both shivered as she glared at them, eyes gleaming like a cat’s through her hair. Slowly, she took a step, and then another, and then some more until she was in front of them.

“I… I’M SO SICK OF ALL OF THIS! What the hell is wrong with you two? How do you think me being here is normal and why aren’t you scared of me?!”

“Well,” Tao started out, “You aren’t really that scary? And-”

“NOT SCARY?!” she screamed, “I’M A GHOST!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

They all stared at each other and the female ghost coughed, embarrassed- “Um. Don’t mind that. I was thinking of changing jobs anyway. Maybe scaring people isn’t my thing. Haha…ha…”

Tao’s eyes brightened- “Ghosts have jobs?”

“…Yeah,” she admitted, inching away from him, “Anyway. Thanks, bye, _IhopeIneverseeyouallagain_.”

She disappeared into the air before Tao could ask anymore questions and M-21 sighed. The piano was still wet. He had to wipe that down along with the floor. Though…

“Since we’re alone now, kisses are fine right?”

He had to deal with Tao first.


End file.
